pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Brooklyn Nine-Nine
Brooklyn Nine-Nine (often abbreviated to B99) is an American action comedy television series that airs on Fox. Set in the fictional 99th Precinct of the New York City Police Department in Brooklyn, the single-camera series follows a precinct team of detectives and a newly appointed captain. It premiered on September 17, 2013, as part of the 2013–14 American television season. The series' premiere garnered 6.17 million viewers. It won two Golden Globe Awards in 2014: one for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and one for Andy Samberg for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. On March 7, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 28, 2014. On January 17, 2015, the series was renewed for a third season. Contents * 1 Cast and characters ** 1.1 Main ** 1.2 Recurring ** 1.3 Guest stars * 2 Development and production * 3 Episodes * 4 Reception ** 4.1 In popular culture ** 4.2 Tie-ins ** 4.3 Ratings ** 4.4 Awards and nominations * 5 Broadcast * 6 References * 7 External links Cast and charactersedit Mainedit * Andy Samberg as Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta, a talented but childish detective. It is revealed that his father abandoned him and his mother when he was very young.6 Peralta shows "class clown" traits, constantly pulling pranks and making jokes at the expense of his colleagues, particularly his partner Santiago; this is later revealed to be masking secret romantic feelings for her, which he confessed to her in the first season finale. Despite his fun-loving traits, Peralta has the best arrest rate in the precinct, something that both befuddles and irritates Santiago who seemingly has to try twice as hard to succeed. His frequent disregard for decorum and protocol regularly puts him at odds with the by-the-book Captain Holt, though the two eventually develop a mutual professional respect for each other. Jake develops feelings for Amy midway through season one. The show has made hints that Peralta is at least half-Jewish. He is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, NYPD Award of Merit, an unidentified award, and the NYPD 150th Commemorative Breast Bar. In "Stakeout", he received a commendation for his work on Rosa's drug task force. * Stephanie Beatriz as Detective Rosa Diaz, a smart, tough, and mysterious detective. She attended parochial school, later studied ballet, and was a classmate of Jake's in the police academy.6 Though Diaz is a loyal and effective member of the squad, her anger management issues and lack of empathy terrify most of her coworkers. She is highly secretive about her personal life. She spent most of Season 1 shooting down or otherwise dodging Det. Boyle's clear interest in her, and was supportive and happy for him when he began dating someone else. She is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, NYPD Exceptional Merit, and NYPD Firearms Proficiency Bar. In "Stakeout", she received a commendation for her work as the leader of a drug task force. * Terry Crews as Detective Sergeant Terence "Terry" Jeffords (Jeffries in the pilot episode), the detective squad's leader. An avid bodybuilder, Jeffords is devoted to his wife and two young daughters Cagney and Lacey, and fears the danger of police work because of the possibility that he could leave his children fatherless. Following a panic attack prior to the show's beginning, Terry was removed from field work, but has since cautiously returned. He is high-strung, prone to nervous excitement and often refers to himself in third person, but is an effective and caring leader to the detective squad. Terry was seriously overweight prior to his bodybuilding obsession, a fact mentioned in several episodes; he now eats enormous amounts of healthy foods (especially chicken and yogurt) to keep in shape. He has a brother-in-law (played by real life ex-NFL player Jamal Duff), a much larger man, who regularly mocks Terry as weak and soft until Captain Holt impresses him with a mention of Terry's (possibly fictional) arrest of a large group of Russian Mafia members. * Melissa Fumero as Detective Amy Santiago, Jake's uptight, by-the-book, rule-following, and overachieving Cuban-American partner.6 She is continually trying to ingratiate herself with Captain Holt. She has a competitive nature stemming from having seven brothers. Amy is a stickler for department protocol and is frequently exasperated by Jake's childishness, as well as the ease with which he succeeds as a detective. Santiago clandestinely smokes at times to relieve stress and is highly allergic to dogs. It is revealed that she skipped the fourth grade. She is unaware of Jake's feelings for her until "Charges and Specs," the season one finale, when Jake confesses that he wishes something romantic could happen between them. * Joe Lo Truglio as Detective Charles Boyle, a nervous, clumsy but honest and hard-working detective who has a crush on Detective Diaz.6 He is divorced from his wife Eleanor, who had numerous affairs during their marriage, to the point where she has to pay alimony to him. He is also a huge, unapologetic foodie, maintaining a weekly Brooklyn pizza-ranking email and often relishing bizarre foreign cuisine that disgusts his coworkers. For saving Detective Diaz's life during the Christmas episode, he was awarded a Medal of Valor in "The Bet" episode, though he was overshadowed by a revered and heroic NYPD horse named Peanut Butter. Boyle dated a university professor and fellow foodie in Season 1; they became engaged in "Full Boyle," but broke up when he was unwilling to leave his job and move with her to Ottawa. * Chelsea Peretti as Administrator Regina "Gina" Linetti, the 99th Precinct's sardonic administrator and Captain Holt's assistant.6 Despite normally maintaining a clueless and dimwitted disposition most of the time, she can also be surprisingly observant and has shown traits of being more intelligent than she likes to show. She is a dancer and has performed with troupes known as "Floorgasm" and "Dance-y Reagan". Linetti has displayed a penchant for kleptomania and has shown herself to be financially savvy and extremely narcissistic. She is generally regarded as harmless yet annoyingly aloof by the rest of the staff. She is also childhood friends with Jake, who got her the job at the precinct. * Andre Braugher as Captain Raymond Jacob "Ray" Holt, the 99th Precinct's strict new Commanding Officer. Holt is known for his cold and robotic manner of speaking and lack of outwardly visible emotion. He is nonetheless a very supportive commander to his detectives, this being evidenced by his moral support to Jeffords over his nervousness in the field and forcing Gina to become his personal assistant due to the fact that he is aware of her hidden talents. The Nine-Nine is Holt's first command despite many years of outstanding service, something he attributes to prejudice against his homosexuality as he came out in 1987 and until recently led a group that supported gay African-American NYPD members that he himself had created.6 Holt is married to Kevin Cozner, the Chair of Columbia University's Classics Department7 and has a longstanding professional rivalry with Madeline Wuntch, with whom he came up through the ranks; while his career stalled, she kept advancing and is now his immediate superior. He is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, NYPD Commendation or Commendation—Integrity award, World Trade Center Bar, NYPD Excellent Police Duty award, and NYPD Firearms Proficiency Award. In "Stakeout", he received a commendation for his supervision of Det. Diaz's drug task force. * Dirk Blocker as Detective Third Grade8 Michael Hitchcock (season 2-; recurring, season 1), an enthusiastic but clueless detective who is friends with Detective Scully. He is prone to taking his shirt off at inappropriate times. He went bald at 15. Despite their lazy and aloof nature, Hitchcock and Scully have both shown on occasion to be competent detectives. * Joel McKinnon Miller as Detective Norman "Norm" Scully (season 2-; recurring, season 1), a middle-aged, lazy and overweight desk worker. Scully shows talent as a tenor opera singer and can "make greatcoffee", according to Sgt. Jeffords. He used to date Hitchcock's wife. Scully routinely discloses disgusting medical issues like the entire bottom of his foot being a wart. Despite their lazy and aloof nature, Scully and Hitchcock have both shown on occasion to be competent detectives. Recurringedit * Patton Oswalt as FDNY Fire Marshal Boone, the dimwitted fire marshal of the local fire station. He hates the detectives of 99 intensely, but reaches an understanding with Jake when they discover that they both were abandoned at a young age by their fathers. * Dean Winters as Detective Warren Pembroke, a detective for the Major Crimes Unit notorious for taking over cases that are nearly solved and getting all of the credit for finishing them, which earns him the nickname "The Vulture". * Craig Robinson as Doug Judy a.k.a. "The Pontiac Bandit", a thief and forger who exclusively steals Pontiac vehicles. In "Pontiac Bandit," Peralta and Diaz bring Judy in for questioning related to the Pontiac Bandit, unaware that he is the perpetrator of the thefts. He leads the detectives to a red-herring suspect, escaping before they discover that Judy is their real target. He is later apprehended in "The Pontiac Bandit Returns", but offers to assist Diaz and Peralta in a drug investigation in exchange for a lighter sentence, and again manages to escape during the investigation. Judy is also very (mainly sexually) attracted to Diaz. Also, Judy is a likeable and outgoing man with a talent for staying one step ahead of Peralta, who considers him his nemesis. * Marilu Henner as Vivian Ludley, a food author who becomes romantically involved with Boyle. In "Full Boyle", she and Boyle become engaged, until she breaks it off in "Charges and Specs" when she wants to move to Canada and Boyle is not willing to do so. * Marc Evan Jackson as Kevin Cozner, Holt's husband and the Chair of Columbia University's Classics Department. He dislikes the NYPD due to their treatment of Holt and his homosexuality during his earlier years on the force, but thaws a little when Jake shows him how much the 99th respects and cares for Holt. Cozner claims Holt is the "funny" one in their relationship, which puzzles the detectives given the similarly cold and sardonic personalities of the two men. Cozner develops a rapport with Holt's assistant Gina Lenetti, referring to her by her first name (by contrast, he takes pains to always call Jake "Peralta"). * Kyle Bornheimer as Detective Teddy Wells, a detective at another precinct. Teddy used to date Amy Santiago; they resume their relationship after meeting up at a training exercise. Later Amy breaks up with him again, because she dislikes his dull personality and is unable to show interest in his home pilsner-brewing hobby. * James M. Connor as Deputy Commissioner Podolski, the NYPD's arrogant deputy police commissioner who uses his position for his own personal means such as keeping his rebellious son, Trevor, out of jail in "The Tagger". * Michael G. Hagerty as Captain McGinley, the 99th Precinct's previous Commanding Officer, who was fired for his ineptitude and his permissive attitude toward the disruptive antics of Jake and his colleagues. * Kyra Sedgwick as Deputy Chief Madeline Wuntch, a callous and unethical NYPD deputy police chief who shares a deep mutual hostility with Captain Holt. Wuntch and Holt were once partners and friends, but they fell out after Holt rejected her sexual advances and Wuntch gained promotions for which Holt was passed over, resulting in Wuntch eventually becoming Holt's direct superior. Wuntch constantly goes out of her way to undermine the 99th Precinct, and appears to take great pleasure in its and Holt's failures. * Eva Longoria as Sophia Perez, a defense attorney who dates Jake in Season 2. Jake and Sophia meet and engage in a one-night stand before he discovers that she represents a criminal against whom he is testifying. Despite the initial hostility this causes, they eventually reconcile and begin a relationship. Sophia later ends the relationship due to their professional and personal incompatibility, which leaves Jake saddened. * Stephen Root as Lynn Boyle, Charles's father who engages in a romantic encounter with Gina's mother, Darlene. After this encounter, he and Darlene begin a proper relationship, much to their children's dismay. * Sandra Bernhard as Darlene Linetti, Gina's mother who engages in a romantic encounter with Charles's father, Lynn. After this encounter, she and Lynn begin a proper relationship, much to their children's dismay. * Nick Cannon as Marcus, Holt's nephew, who begins a romantic relationship with Detective Rosa Diaz in Season 2. * Chris Parnell as Geoffrey Hoytsman, Sophia's boss at the DA's office, who has issues with drugs. Jake arrests him for using cocaine in "The Defense Rests". He returns in "Sabotage", where he is revealed to have been behind Jake's suspension. Guest starsedit * Fred Armisen as Mlepnos, a confused foreign man living in a building where a murder took place. The detectives run into Mlepnos while searching for witnesses, showing him a photo of the victim, which he keeps. He shows up again in "Operation: Broken Feather". * Andy Richter as a rude doorman who refuses to assist Jake during a routine questioning. * Stacy Keach as Jimmy Brogan, a crime writer from the 1970s whom Peralta greatly admires. Brogan is revealed to be bigoted, racist, homophobic, vengeful, and manipulative, disillusioning Peralta and leading to a physical altercation between the two when Peralta punches Brogan for slurs against Capt. Holt. * Kid Cudi as Dustin Whitman, a perpetrator Jake arrests on suspicion of burglary. Whitman mocks Jake by calling him "Joke Peralta" when he learns that Jake does not have sufficient evidence to convict him of a crime, but learns to his regret that he has underestimated Det. Peralta's ability. * Adam Sandler as himself * Joe Theismann as himself * Jenny Slate as Bianca, the mistress of a powerful Italian-American mobster. * Dan Bakkedahl as Lieutenant Andrew Miller, an investigator from Internal Affairs. He investigates the 99th Precinct for a possible undercover mole, until the detectives discover that he himself is spying on the precinct at the behest of Wuntch. Miller suffers from paranoid germophobia. * Ed Helms as Jack Danger (pronounced donger), an incompetent, obnoxious agent for the United States Postal Inspection Service whom Jake had to deal with while tracking the Giggle Pig drug gang. * Nick Kroll as Agent Kendrick, a rude agent from the Department of Homeland Security who has no respect for the NYPD and makes detectives from the Nine-Nine serve as taped-up "hostages" during a counterterrorism training exercise for Federal law enforcement agencies. After Jake leads a 99th rebellion that sees the cops take out nearly all of the Feds, Kendrick manages to "shoot" Jake and informs him the NYPD will not be invited to any future events. * Bradley Whitford as Captain Roger Peralta, Jake's father. The NYPD 78th precinct building in Brooklyn. An exterior image is used as an establishing shot during the show. Development and productionedit On May 8, 2013, Fox placed a thirteen-episode order for the single-camera ensemble comedy.91011 On October 18, 2013, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes, and was later chosen to air with New Girl in a "special one-hour comedy event" as the Super Bowl XLVIII lead-out programs.12 The exterior view of the fictional 99th Precinct building, complete with numerous NYPD vehicles parked in front of it, is the actual 78th Precinct building at the corner of 6 Ave and Bergen St., one block south of the Barclays Center and one block east of the Bergen Street (IRT Eastern Parkway Line) stop on the New York City Subway.13 Episodesedit Main article: List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes Receptionedit Brooklyn Nine-Nine has received critical acclaim. As of December 2014, Rotten Tomatoes gave Season 1 a score of 88% based on 49 reviews, with the consensus, "Led by the surprisingly effective pairing of Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher, Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a charming, intelligently written take on the cop show format"14 and, about Season 2, a score of 100% based on 49 reviews, with the consensus, "Brooklyn Nine-Nine's winning cast, appealing characters and wacky gags make it good comfort food."15 Metacritic gives the show a weighted average rating of 70/100, based on 33 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews".16 The Huffington Post posted a list of "9 Reasons You Need To Start Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine",17 while Paste magazine celebrated "The 10 Best Moments from Brooklyn Nine-Nine's First Season" in 2014.18 In popular cultureedit During the 2013 Comedy Central Roast of James Franco, Bill Hader roasted some of the other participants. Hader wore a white wig and pretended to be "The President of Hollywood." Hader joked to Andy Samberg, "Looking forward to your new show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Funny cops. You're always pushing the envelope, Andy. What's going to happen when you run out of funny crimes like graffiti and pickpockets? Can't wait to see episode 10 when Brooklyn 99 has to deal with a rape. 'Oh, I dropped the rape kit. Sporgie Dorg!'"19 Chelsea Peretti, who plays Gina, told an interviewer, "I remember as a writer when actors would come in to Parks and Rec they were like, 'Oh my god this is the nicest set.' And I think similarly people feel the same with Brooklyn Nine-Nine."20 In September 2014, The AV Club featured an interview with property master Chris Call, who talked about his hectic job; for example: "On a show like Brooklyn Nine-Nine, everything is a gag — and a lot of them are sight gags — so there's a lot of different props that come up. If I was doing a show like Parenthood, it would be your standard everyday things that people have, like a cup of coffee or their dinner. Comedy — I've discovered especially — is filled with props. And on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, it seems to be even more so. It's such an ever-changing beast — comedy — because jokes change all the time."21 Tie-insedit On January 3, 2015, Universal Partnerships & Licensing partnered with RED Games to launch a real-life version of the addictive puzzle game Kwazy Cupcakes! based on the very same app from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The app is available on iOS and Android mobile devices.22 Ratingsedit Awards and nominationsedit Broadcastedit Brooklyn Nine-Nine is simulcast on City in Canada up to the second episode in the second season. In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on E4 in January 201429 The second season debuted on January 15, 2015.30 The series airs on RTÉ Two in Ireland. In New Zealand, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on TV2 on February 13, 2014. In India, it airs on Comedy Central. In Australia, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on SBSon July 28, 2014, and airs repeats on Universal Channel from January 7, 2015.31 It moved to SBS 2 in 201532 commencing with the second season, which premiered on March 3, 2015, and currently airs on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 8 p.m. every week.33 In Singapore, the show airs on Tuesdays at 11:00 pm on Mediacorp Channel 5.34 In December 2014, Netflix UK added the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to its listings. Category:2013 television series debuts